Meet the Flynns
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: This is "Meet the Robinsons": Phineas and Ferb style.
1. Phineas the Inventing Orphan

**Me: Hey everybody, this is just Meet the Robinsons: Phineas and Ferb style. This is how the cast will go…for this chapter. **

_**Luis: Phineas**_

_**Goob: Doof**_

_**Mildred: Charlene**_

_**The Harringtons are the same**_

**Phineas: iheartphinabella05 does not own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_** or **_**Meet the Robinsons**_** which is what this is based off of.**

**Isabella: please read and review**

**All: enjoy!**

A woman in a cloak moved around on a stormy rainy night. The woman carried a box with a blanket in it. Wrapped in the blanket, there was a little baby boy. The baby cried, and the woman approached a building. She held the baby close to her, and she heard what sounded like a foot slipping on the concrete. She then put the baby on the front porch. From inside the orphanage, knocking could be heard. A woman approached the door, and she opened it. She saw the baby crying, and she picked him up. She then noticed the baby had an oddly shaped triangular head with little streaks of red hair. The baby had his eyes closed, but he was smiling. The woman brought the baby inside.

Ten years later, Phineas, a young triangular headed boy with red spiky hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white and orange striped t-shirt, blue cargo shorts with large pockets and blue and white tennis shoes, was working on his latest invention as his roommate, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, a boy about his age, was talking about previous Halloween costumes he's picked.

"Then, I didn't choose that one because I knew it would give me pimples, so I choosed a different scary one because for all those years I went for Halloween I wasn't scary," Heinz said.

Nobody really used Heinz's real name though, so they called him Doof for short. Phineas was ignoring Doof, for he was busy working on his new invention. Doof was helping Phineas with his invention as he talked though. Phineas however DID see that Doof had grabbed the peanut butter and started eating it. Phineas then took it and scooped a spoonful for himself. Doof then moved onto another subject.

"I love baseball. It's my destiny to play that game. I don't really care about winning. Well like NOW I do 'cause like we've lost every game. I've gotten tired of it. I'm working so hard, and all the balls are getting thrown at me, and I'm trying to catch, like, every one, and all the other people in the outfield are all looking around and…come on. Let's play some baseball. Alright? Not the lazy game," Doof rambled.

Doof then heard a slamming of a car door, and he looked out the window. A couple was walking up to the orphanage.

"They're here," he said, and Phineas was just mesmerized by his new invention. Doof then tried to get his attention, but like usual, Phineas didn't reply. Whenever Phineas had a new invention, he never paid attention to anything. Luckily Doof planned for this. He grabbed his blow horn, and he tried to blow it in Phineas' ear. When it didn't blow, he shook it, and brought it closer to him. Eventually it started working and it blew Doof's ear. Phineas snapped out of it finally, and he smiled.

"Hey Doof, I did it. I finished it. They're gonna love this," he said.

"Nothing says 'adopt me' like a weird invention," Doof said annoyed.

Just then Phineas heard the voice of Charlene the caretaker/foster mom of the orphanage.

"Phineas!" she called, and she opened the door, "Phineas, the Harringtons are here."

"Way ahead of you Charlene," Phineas said , and he grabbed his invention and headed out the door.

"Wait Phineas," Charlene said and she adjusted his hair, and she took the pencil Phineas had on his ear off.

"Charlene," Phineas whined, for he was in a hurry and Charlene was smothering him.

"Alright, go show them how special you are," Charlene said sending Phineas off to meet the Harringtons, "Oh, I hope this is it. I hope he gets adopted."

Doof was sitting on the chair at the desk, and he spun it bouncing.

"You and me both chief," he said.

Phineas went to the room to talk to the Harringtons. The Harringtons looked at a notebook where he wrote down a whole bunch of his ideas.

"I mean, there's so many things in the world that can be improved. Just think of it. Moving sidewalks, flying cars. The possibilities are endless," Phineas said as he explained everything.

"Flying cars huh? That's a good one," Mr. Harrington said.

"All it takes is some imagination and a little science, and we can make the world a better place," Phineas continued.

"Well these are all interesting ideas," Mr. Harrington said not very interested in Phineas' ambition in inventing, and he closed the notebook, "So, what's your favorite sport?"

Phineas wasn't really one for sports since he invented all the time.

"Well, does inventing count as a sport?" he asked.

"Actually-"

"Cause I think I hit a 'home run' with this one," Phineas said taking out his invention.

"What is that?"

"First a question," Phineas said ignoring Mr. Harrington's questions and interruptions, "What's the number one problem you face when you're making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"Uh Phineas I don't think we-"

"Portion control! Too much peanut butter sticks to the roof of your mouth, and it takes forever to chew. Too much jelly, it squishes out of the sides and makes your hands all sticky. Blech. Well I propose that the perfect P.B and J is within mankind's grasp, and I've built a machine to achieve it. For this demonstration, I will use regular bread."

"Honey it's okay," Mrs. Harrington said as Mr. Harrington stood up from his chair alarmed and frightened, "Um Phineas. We don't usually eat peanut butter."

Phineas ignored all the comments, and he turned his invention on. Suddenly it got jammed, and he hit it to start going again. Soon peanut butter and jelly splatter all over the walls and the Harringtons.

"Oops," Phineas said guiltily.

Soon Mr. Harrington's cheeks got all puffy and started swelling.

"What's happening?" Phineas asked turning toward Mrs. Harrington.

"Mr. Harrington has a PEANUT allergy!" she shouted.

Phineas then tried helping, and Mrs. Harrington put a syringe on Mr. Harrington. Mr. Harrington then was starting to stop swelling and Mrs. Harrington led him out.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know," Phineas said.

"It was really nice to meet you, but we're gonna need some time to think about it," Mrs. Harrington said and she closed the door.

Phineas opened the door to hear the conversation between Mrs. Harrington and Charlene. Obviously, they didn't want him.

**Me: Well that's it. **

**Isabella: please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem and Keep Moving Forward!**


	2. Phineas' New Invention

**Me: Hey everyone, as you noticed, I changed it from a crossover to a regular story because it's technically not a crossover. I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Meet the Robinsons. The cast (what MTR character will be played by which P&F character)**

_**Luis: Phineas**_

_**Goob: Doof**_

_**Mildred: Charlene**_

**Phineas: please read and review**

**All: enjoy!**

Phineas sat on the roof of the orphanage in depression. Charlene came outside to see him like this.

"I made some lunch," she said.

"Not hungry," Phineas said depressed.

Charlene then frowned.

"Poor Mr. Harrington-" she said, but Phineas interrupted her freaking out.

"I KILLED HIM?" he asked alarmed.

"No, you didn't kill him. I called. He's perfectly fine," Charlene said calming Phineas down.

Phineas then sighed in relief.

"I was going to say…it's too bad he didn't get to try a sandwich from that wonderful invention of yours," Charlene said trying to cheer Phineas up.

"Yeah, REAL wonderful," Phineas said sarcastically.

"It's not you. We just haven't found the right couple yet."

Phineas sighed and he said, "One hundred twenty-four."

"What?"

"That's how many adoption interviews I've had Charlene. I've had one hundred-twenty four with today's being the one hundred twenty-fourth one," Phineas said explaining.

"Oh Phineas, you're just exaggerating to make your-" Charlene tried saying, but Phineas interrupted her.

"No, no I'm not," he said a bit frustrated, and he turned the large crate to show Charlene all the tally marks showing that indeed he's had one hundred twenty-four interviews.

"-point."

"Plus I'm going to be eleven next year. Not a lot of eleven year olds get adopted. I have no future! NOBODY wants me!"

"That's not true Phineas."

"My own MOTHER didn't even want me."

"Stop it! You don't know that Phineas!"

"Then why'd she give me up? Answer me that."

"She may have not been able to take care of you Phineas. Did you ever think of that? I am sure she was only thinking about what was best for you."

"I never thought of it that way," Phineas said rethinking his thoughts.

"Maybe she wanted to keep you, but she had no choice," Charlene said.

Phineas then realized that the only person who would ever want him is his own mother. Charlene then tried convincing him that it was just a maybe. Phineas then thought that if she wanted him then, she'd want him now.

"I have to find her Charlene, and when I do, she'll take me back and we'll be a family again," Phineas announced.

"Whoa Phineas. You can't do that. Nobody knows who she is. Nobody even SAW her," Charlene said trying to convince Phineas out of this.

"Wrong…I saw her…once," Phineas said, "She's in my mind…I just have to remember what she looked like."

Phineas then saw a billboard, and it hit him!

"That's it! I know what I'm gonna do today!" he announced.

He spent all week working on a new invention. He enlisted the help of Doof yet was unawaringly keeping him from good night sleep all week. Phineas went to college seminars and watched a brain surgery so he could get everything right. His teacher had given him a flyer for the upcoming science fair. After many failed attempts, Phineas had finished it. It was the morning of the science fair, and also the morning of Doof's baseball game. Doof walked out of his and Phineas' room exhausted as Charlene was on the phone talking about an adoption interview. She cheered startling Doof.

"Hey Doof, I mean Heinz, good luck at the big game tonight," she said.

"Easy win, those guys are a bunch of schnitzels. I just hope I can stay awake," Doof said.

"Don't tell me. Let me guess," Charlene said giving a look toward their room.

"He was up all night working on his stupid project," Doof said taking a sip of apple juice, "but that's what happens when you get a science GEEK for a roommate."

Doof then gestured for Charlene to give him her coffee. He then took a sip, and he walked away with the cup of coffee. Charlene walked in the room to see Phineas tampering/cleaning his new invention.

"Alright Einstein, you owe Heinz BIG time," she said.

"Well unlocking the secrets of the brain took a lot longer than I expected, but it's finished Charlene! I've recalibrated the headset. Now the neural circuits will connect," Phineas said and received a confused look, "I've cracked the hippocampus!"

"Oh really…WHAT?" Charlene asked not understanding anything Phineas had just said.

"Now I just need to test it out," Phineas said placing a helmet made of a strainer bowl and comfy headphones on his head, but then he heard the ring of his alarm clock, "Oh no! I'm late! I gotta go."

Phineas put his new invention on a wagon, and he started to head out pulling the wagon.

"Wait a minute Phineas. I forgot why I came in here in the first place. I know you have a lot on your plate today, but I've scheduled an interview for you today for this afternoon," Charlene said.

"No thanks," Phineas said pulling the wagon out of the room and into the hallway.

"No thanks? Phineas this is about being ADOPTED, and you will be here clean, happy and on time," Charlene said.

"No Charlene…I'm done with interviews. I'm not going to be rejected anymore. One hundred twenty-four has been too much," Phineas said.

"Listen, I know where your head is Phineas, but you have got to get out of the past and look to the future," Charlene said.

"I am, and this is it," Phineas said putting his hand to his invention, "THIS is my future."

Charlene looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said, and he ran off.

"Phineas, hunny," Charlene said reaching out her hand and pleading for him to listen, but Phineas was already gone.

**Me: well that's it for this chapter. Obviously I changed some dialogue. Also for future chapters, I REALLY like some parts of the deleted scenes, so I will be using parts of the deleted scenes from MTR in this story.**

**Isabella: anyway, please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	3. The Science Fair

**Me: OH MY GOSH! I finally got it done. CURSE YOU PROCRASTINATION. Yeah, it wasn't writer's block, I just kept getting procrastinated. Hopefully that won't happen often. Anyway, here's the next chapter of "Meet the Flynns".**

**Phineas: the cast of the chapter will go like this:**

_**Phineas as Luis**_

_**Marie Flynn: Wilbur**_

_**Linda: Dr. Krucklehorn**_

_**Monogram: Coach**_

_**Django: Stanley Pukowski**_

_**Suzy: Lizzy**_

_**Willerstein will be played like normal**_

_**Eye patch Guy: Bolar Hat Guy**_

_**Platyborg: Doris aka Dor-15**_

_**Isabella: Franny**_

_**Buford: Kid with science project**_

**Me: there is a reason I use Dr. Linda Fletcher, and if you wanna know why, here it is: in the movie "Meet the Robinsons", Dr. Krucklehorn didn't use her Robinson name, whereas in this version, Flynn is the name that replaces Robinson, so I used Fletcher (Lawrence's last name) for Linda this time.**

**Phineas: she does not own Meet the Robinsons**

**Isabella: or Phineas and Ferb**

**Me: and Marie Flynn is property of ****Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember**

**All: please read, review, and enjoy! **

Meanwhile at the school in the gym. The teacher was greeting Dr. Linda Fletcher from INVENTO-CO which is what was sponsoring the science fair. Linda was going to be one of the featured judges at the science fair.

"Dr. Fletcher, I know you keep busy at INVENT-CO labs, so I just want to thank you for being here," Phineas' teacher Mr. Willerstein said.

"It's my pleasure Mr. Willerstein. Hey, you never know, one of your students may invent the next integrated circuit or microprocessor or integrated circuit. Oh whoops I said integrated circuit twice. I just don't get out of that lab a lot. Is that a bow tie? I like bow ties. I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN EIGHT DAYS!" Linda said crazily.

"Can I get you a coffee?" Mr. Willerstein asked.

"Nope, I've got the caffeine patch," Linda said rolling up her sleeve to reveal ten patches with a coffee cup design on each, "Each patch is equivalent to twelve cups of coffee. You can stay awake for DAYS with absolutely no side effects."

Linda then screamed (obviously a side effect) and apologized. They then went up to the table where Django Brown stood with his project.

"This is Django Brown, one of our students," Mr. Willerstein said.

"Aww, he's so cute I want to pinch his little cheeks," Linda said.

Just then the two heard a whistle and they both screamed and turned toward the sound of the whistle. Standing next to them was Coach Monogram.

"What's with the dress Brown?" Coach asked.

"Actually sir, it's a toga," Django said.

"Coach, it's nice to see you here…sort of," Mr. Willerstein said, "What exactly are you doing here?"

"Judging the science fair, what does it look like?" he replied.

"What makes you think YOU can judge a science fair?" Mr. Willerstein asked, and Coach got into his face.

"It's my gym," he replied, and Mr. Willerstein told Django to continue with his project.

"Behold, the awesome power of Mt. Wa Ta Lot Ta Hoie!" Django said enthusiastically and dramatically as he pushed down a small little lever, but his volcano didn't erupt, "The uh…toggle switch isn't uh…toggling heh heh."

The three judges (or two judges and the coach) were standing there in bore. Dr. Fletcher was snoring a bit.

"Dr. Fletcher, what's your input?" Mr. Willerstein asked.

Dr. Fletcher then opened her eyes suddenly and cried out, "Barium Einstein Kool-Aid!"

"I have no idea what she just said, but this project is UNACCEPTABLE! Now gimme twenty laps around the gym!" Coach Monogram ordered.

Django started running, for he didn't dare argue with the coach. He ran and ran as Coach Monogram said 'feel the pain, love the pain' repeatedly. As Django ran, there was a girl with red spiky hair, two thick curls on the sides of her face, three short but thick streaks of hair for bangs three freckles on each of her cheeks, an orange dress with a white and darker orange belt and white t-shirt, a bow with the same color of the dress sitting at the top of her head, white and matching orange tennis shoes, big oval like eyes with dark blue pupils and two thick long eye lashes on each eye was standing next to some of the other projects. She looked to be about Phineas' age, and she bit her tongue to prevent herself from what she was about to say. She then looked for her target…well the reason she was there in the first place. Then she saw him! The triangular red head was pulling the wagon with his invention under a purple blanket. Once she saw him, she gasped.

"_There he is," _she thought to herself.

Meanwhile the judges got to Suzy Johnson and her ant farm of fire ants.

"Okay, next up is Suzy with her…fire ant farm," Mr. Willerstein said.

"That's right," Suzy said with a straight and dull voice.

"Suzy…we talked about the fire ants. You know they bite people," Mr. Willerstein said.

"They only bite my enemies," Suzy said in a dull yet threatening tone.

Mr. Willerstein didn't dare argue with the girl, for if you were to anger her, you'd make her list of enemies, and with the fire ants that was NOT a good idea. He then moved along the rest of the judges. They walked down observing more projects. Meanwhile as Phineas pulled his wagon, the red headed girl looked at the red head boy curiously. Eventually, she crawled under the blanket. Phineas got to his table, and lifted his invention on the table. He grunted, for it was quite heavy.

"_That's odd. I don't remember it being that heavy," _Phineas thought.

He then placed it on there, and suddenly a face popped out of the blanket. Phineas screamed in surprise as the face came out more.

"This area isn't secure, get in," she said as she pulled Phineas in under the blanket, "Okay, have you been approached by a man wearing black and wearing an EYEPATCH?"

"What?" Phineas asked.

"Hey, I'll ask the questions here kid," the girl said.

Phineas looked at the girl, and he looked at her in awkwardness.

"Okay, good-bye," he said as he tried slipping out from under the blanket, but she pulled him back in.

"Alright, I didn't wanna pull rank you, but I'm special agent Marie Flynn of the T.C.T.F," the girl said holding up a badge for a split second and pulling it down.

"The what?"

"The time continuum task force. I'm here to protect you. I'm from the future," the girl said.

"But-" Phineas said, but she grabbed his lips.

"Now, guy wearing black, wearing an eye patch, approach you?" the girl asked.

"No, the only weird looking person that has approached me is YOU," Phineas said "Why do you ask?"

The girl sighed and frowned, "I could lose my badge for telling you this (_even though it's just a tanning coupon)_, but he's a suspect in a robbery."

"A robbery? What did he steal?"

"A time machine," Marie said.

"What? A time machine? Yeah right," Phineas said.

"No it's true! He stole a time machine. In fact, my informants say they're after you," Marie said.

"Why me?"

"The boys back at HQ haven't figured out his reasoning, oh and by HQ, I mean headquarters," Marie said.

"I know what HQ means. Do I look dumb to you?" Phineas said.

"No, you're a smart kid, and that right there might keep you alive…for now at least. Now, you just worry about your little science doohickey, and you leave the PERP to me, oh and by PERP I mean-"

"I KNOW WHAT PERP MEANS," Phineas yelled.

"Hey I'm just not sure if you speak like this in this time yet, but alright mister smarty pants," Marie said, and she darted from under the blanket.

She then looked around for the PERP, but she couldn't find him. She then saw something like the eye patch guy.

"EYEPATCH GUY!" she shouted, and she jumped on the person, only to find out it was just a kid with a science project.

Marie's action accidentally caused the kid to trip and knock over a box with frogs in them. The girl with the frogs cried out noticing her frogs getting away. The kid Marie attacked glared at her. Meanwhile Marie still thinking that the kid was Eye patch Guy, she uncovered herself with the black blanket (which is what made her think it was him in the first place).

"You're not gonna get away with it!" she shouted, and then she realized it wasn't him, "Kid…with…science project."

"Dude, you almost wrecked my model of the solar system!" the kid shouted.

Then the girl with the frogs ran up to Marie, and she grabbed her arm as she cried out, "My frogs! They're getting away! Help me please!"

Marie surrendered, and she helped the girl grab her frogs. Little had anyone noticed, behind the curtain on the stage of the gym, a man wearing a really dirty and old cloth over a black outfit and a black eye patch on his left eye stood with a very evil expression. He looked at Phineas as he tampered with his machine, and he glared. He would ruin Phineas' future and get his revenge if it was the last thing he did. He then looked downwards, and on the ground, a teal platypus with a lot of metallic parts and a robotic eye looked up at him. The platypus then looked at Phineas and back at his master…or so his 'master' thought.

The man wearing an eye patch then nodded at the platypus, and he said, "Go Platyborg."

The platyborg then spread out metallic wings, and it flew up to the ceiling, and right up to Phineas' invention…

**Me: uh oh, Platyborg is going for Phineas' invention! It's technically not a cliffhanger for those of you who have seen "Meet the Robinsons" lol. Anyway, I really hope I will not be procrastinated from writing next chapter as long. **

**Phineas: please review, summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem and Keep Moving Forward! **


	4. Chaos at the Science Fair

**Three words…I HATE PROCRASTINATION! I mean really, I started to write this chapter TWO WEEKS AGO! But with school, other things and whatnot, I haven't been able to finish this chapter till JUST NOW! That is UNEXCEPTABLE for me. Gah! Okay, breathe Marissa, BREATHE. Okay, I'm good. Anyway, so sorry for not updating any stories in two whole weeks. I will try not to get procrastinated anymore. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_** or **_**Meet the Robinsons.**_** And Marie Flynn belongs to ****Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.**

**Please review and enjoy! **

Marie continued to help the black haired girl with her frogs. Marie held them as the other girl picked them up and handed them to her.

"Gotcha, that's the last of them," the black haired girl said.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I'm on a very important mi-" Marie tried saying, but the black haired girl interrupted her.

"Don't sass me. I'm a fireside girl, I have my karate patch, and I'm not afraid to use karate on you," the girl said then she imitated a couple karate slaps as the two judges and coach started to approach Phineas' table. Django continued to run his laps as coach Monogram kept saying 'feel the pain, love the pain'.

"Oh, next up is Phineas," Dr. Fletcher said.

"Ah yes, Phineas…PHINEAS!" Mr. Willerstein said, and he approached Phineas who was wearing the headphones helmet for his machine, "Phineas, PLEASE tell me this thing is not going to go…kablooey?"

"Don't worry sir, it's gonna work this time. I promise. I won't let you down," Phineas said assuring Mr. Willerstein.

"Alright Phineas, I trust ya. Knock em dead," Mr. Willerstein said, but then he realized what he said and he turned back toward Phineas, "That was a figure of speech. PLEASE don't kill anyone."

Phineas gave a thumbs up, and many students and teachers got around to watch, for they knew, as much as he sometimes makes his machines blow up, Phineas was a little genius, and they wanted to know what he's been working on all week. Even the girl gathering her frogs let Marie go see what was going on. Poor Django wasn't able to, for his twenty laps weren't done. He'd only gotten through five. Mr. Willerstein told everyone to stand back…just in case. Little did anyone notice that the platyborg was under the blanket unscrewing some of the screws, therefore sabotaging his presentation. After unscrewing the few bolts, he quietly and carefully snuck away, and he crawled under the tables. Meanwhile, Phineas began explaining his invention.

"Have you ever forgotten something, and no matter how hard you try, you couldn't remember? Well, what happens to these forgotten memories? I propose they're stored somewhere in your memory, and I've built this machine to retrieve them," Phineas said, and he removed the blanket, "I call it the memory scanner."

"Ooh, it's SHINY," Dr. Fletcher said enthusiastically.

"So Phineas, how does the memory scanner work?" Mr. Willerstein asked obviously impressed.

"First, you input the desired period of time on this keypad. Then a laser scans the cerebral cortex, where memories are stored. The retrieved memory is then displayed on this monitor," Phineas said.

"Wrap him up. I'll take two" Dr. Fletcher said elbowing Mr. Willerstein obviously impressed.

"Now, I'm going back 9 years, three months and 11 days," Phineas continued to explain as he started to input the coordinates.

"Why that particular day?" Coach Monogram asked, and the other two judges looked at him, "You didn't think I was paying attention did ya?"

Phineas, caught off guard a bit, nervously tried explaining his reason. He didn't EXACTLY want people to know that he was REALLY searching for his mother. He then settled with saying it was a really important day. Marie didn't know what to think of his response. She shrugged and continued to watch the presentation of Phineas' great invention. Coach Monogram seemed satisfied enough, and he told Phineas to continue, or 'play ball' specifically. Phineas then continued. He claimed that it would take a bit for the turbines to get going. Phineas watched in hope, the crowd watched in awe, Marie watched in curiosity because she was SURE this was when the guy with the eyepatch went. The man with the eye patch watched in evilness along with the platyborg. Soon the screen started to work, but then Phineas, Marie and the eyepatch guy all noticed something that the rest of the audience didn't…the machine was shaking and that wasn't a good thing. Marie then noticed the platyborg crawling under a table. She gasped and realized why the invention was going haywire.

"Phineas! Wait!" she called out dropping some of the frogs as the girl who owned the frogs tried putting them back in the box.

Phineas looked at the machine, and the top propeller on the invention spun so much that it flew off the invention and into the air. It almost chopped Marie's head off, but she was quick to duck. Just then, it hit one of the lights in the gym, and the hot electricity fell into Django's volcano.

Django happened to be running by his table, and he cried out, "SHE'S GONNA BLOW!"

Lava-like substance spurted out, and spread all around the gymnasium. Everybody except the judges (well judges and coach) took cover, but then again, the two judges covered their faces with their clipboards to prevent getting hit with the lava-like substance. Just then, Django tripped on his toga, and he fell outo the table knocking over the fire ant farm right into the air…and into Coach's face. He growled, and he angrily said his catchphrase, but before he could finish, the ants started to bite him, and he screamed like a little girl. He began running, and the smoke from Django's volcano rose to the sprinkler system, and it started to rain down all over the gymnasium.

Chaos was all over. Kids were running all over. Coach was running and screaming. The girl with the frogs tried gathering her frogs. Marie ran around trying not to be noticed. Mr. Willerstein tried to calm everybody down.

"_Wow, this turned out to be better than I thought it would! That boy's future is SO ruined!" _Eyepatch guy thought as he smiled sadistically as he watched the chaos from behind the curtain.

Phineas tried to apologize, but the teacher just shook him off in frustration. Phineas ashamed of his inventing ability and his 'dumb invention' forcibly took off his helmet and the key pad and threw them on the ground. He then ran off in anger, distress and disappointment.

"Wait Phineas!" Marie shouted, and she ran off to follow him.

The gymnasium was empty…well besides the frogs…AND THE EYEPATCH GUY WITH THE PLATYBORG! The platyborg reattached the propeller and the unscrewed bolts, and he returned to Eyepatch Guy's side.

"Come Platyborg, our future awaits," Eyepatch Guy said, and with that, he grabbed Phineas' memory scanner, placed it on a wagon, and dragged it away cackling.

**Wow, to think it's just the beginning lol. Anyway, not much to say since I rambled above. I do however apologize if there are any grammar errors. I wanted to get this up since I left this story for so long without and update. Please review.**

**Carpe Diem and Keep Moving Forward! **


	5. To the Future

**Not much to say except I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Meet the Robinsons and Marie Flynn doesn't belong to me either. **

**Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Phineas slammed the door to the roof of the orphanage. He looked through his notebook.

"_I just don't get it," _he thought, "_I was sure I had the calculations right."_

He found the picture he drew of him and his possible mother. He tore it out of the notebook, and he held it in his hands. Soon the wind blew the picture out of his hands and into the air. Phineas stared at it sadly, and he kept looking through his notebook. Soon he got frustrated that he thought he could invent anything worthwhile that actually WORKS, and he tore out the sheets of paper. When he got to the page where the memory scanner was, he tore it up, crumpled it, and threw it. He grunted a bit as he threw it, and he sat down sadly. Suddenly the crumpled piece of paper hit him in the back. Phineas turned around to see nobody. He picked up the piece of paper, and he threw it again, but this time he saw as Marie rolled from behind something and threw it back at him.

"Hey, what're you doing up here?" he asked.

Marie knew she was busted, so she tried to make pigeon noises. Phineas getting annoyed dropped the paper again but right next to him. Marie came out and place the paper in his hand, tapped it and went back to her hiding spot as she continued the pigeon noises.

"Would you quit that please? I know you're not a pigeon," Phineas said annoyed.

Marie zoomed out of her hiding spot and covered his mouth, and she said, "You're blowing my cover!"

"Uh…we're the only ones up here."

"That's just what they WANT you to think. Now, enough moaping, take this back to the science fair and fix that memory scanner," Marie said directing him back toward the door.

"Stop, stop, get away from me!" Phineas said annoyed and jerking his way out of her grip.

"Maybe you've forgotten, I'm a time travel cop from the future," Marie said holding up her 'badge' again, "Should be taken very seriously."

Phineas snatched the 'badge' and he saw that it was a coupon for a tanning salon. He then called her a fake, and Marie tried to make for the fact that she lied.

"Okay, fine, you got me. I'm not a cop, but I really AM from the future, and there really is this bolar hat guy!" she pleaded.

"Oh great, here we go again," Phineas said as he was grabbing his notebook.

"He stole a time machine and came to the science fair and RUINED your project!"

"My project didn't work because I'm no good! There is no bolar hat guy, there is no time machine, and you're not from the future. YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I am NOT crazy."

"Oh yeah Miss Time Travel? PROVE IT!"

Marie then paused. Phineas then continued to go to his room. Marie had to think this over. If she brought him to the future, he'd believe her, but what if he wanted to stay there or what if knowing time travel was possible, what if he wanted to go to another time to prevent something from happening. Also…what if he figures out his future and messes up the time stream even more than it is now? Then again, he'd believe her that she's from the future and maybe trust her enough to listen to her and go back and fix the memory scanner therefore fixing this whole mess. It was a long shot, but she zoomed to try it out.

"If I prove to you I'm from the future, will you go back to the science fair?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess so."

"Okay, let's go!" Marie said as she pushed Phineas toward the edge of the building.

"Uh…what are you doing?" he asked, but didn't receive an answer, "What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"Okay," Marie said, and she threw Phineas off the edge of the building.

Phineas screamed until he hit something hard, and it squished his nose a bit. He then realized he was floating on air, and he screamed more. Marie simply jumped on, and she pushed a button. All of a sudden, a big red machine appeared. Phineas sat in one of the chairs still freaked out. Marie then drove the machine into the sky.

"What it this?! Where are we going?!"

"TO THE FUTURE!"

"Huh? I change my mind! Don't prove it to me!"

"Too late!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Soon the time machine disappeared into nothing as it traveled through time. Then when it reappeared in the sky, Phineas felt a little lightheaded.

"Oh sorry, first time is always like that," Marie said.

Phineas then saw it! The future! The flying cars, travel tubes, bubble travel, insta buildings, and robots everywhere! Marie noticed he was definitely going to believe her now. It seemed easier than it was going to be. Phineas stared at the world around him amazed that he was seeing flying cars and travel tubes and...insta buildings and bubble travel.

"This is Miss Future requesting an apology," Marie said holding her hand up imitating a communication device.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," Phineas said.

"And..."

"And for calling you crazy."

"Miss Future accepts. So is this proof enough for ya?"

"Is it EVER! I never thought time travel could be possible, and here it is RIGHT in front of me!" Phineas said.

"The truth will set ya free brother," Marie said.

"This is beyond anything I could have imagined. This means I can really change my life," Phineas said.

"That's right, you can Phineas. Now, next stop, the science fair to fix your memory scanner."

"What? Hey, I'm not gonna fix that stupid memory scanner," Phineas said.

Marie heard this, and she jerked the brake on the time machine.

"WHAT?" she asked turning towards him.

"Marie, this is a TIME machine. Why should I fix my dumb invention, when you can take me to see my mom now...in this ship?"

"Uh...uh..."

"I can actually go back to that night and convince her to keep me," Phineas said picturing it.

"Phineas, seeing your mom isn't what you need right now. What you need is to fix the memory scanner."

Phineas groaned and he said, "One hundred twenty-four."

"What?"

"That's how many adoption interviews I've had Marie, one hundred twenty-four," Phineas said, "seeing my mom is the only way for me to have a family. You don't know what I've lived through."

Phineas then took off his seat belt, and he went to the controls to set it to the time of that day his mother left him. Marie got wide eyed, and she tried to stop Phineas. The two then fought over the wheel.

"Let go," Phineas said.

"No, you let go Pointy," Marie said.

"You're not the boss of me," Phineas said.

"Yes I am because this is my time, therefore, you're in my world and my time machine. That makes me in charge," Marie said.

"Well I was born in the past which makes me older and the boss of you," Phineas said and the wheel broke.

As the time machine fell, the two screamed. Then it crashed into the ground having broken wings, and filling the air with smoke. Marie was holding the wheel, and she looked at it.

"I am so dead," she said.

"Yes, yes you are," Phineas said.

"Can it POINTY!"

* * *

**Okay, I'm asking this on pretty much all my stories. I am having a vote between which story wanna do next. I first had people vote between six of them, and then after that, I took the top three, and I'm having people vote between that. I would REALLY appreciate it if you guys PLEASE help me out by voting which story idea you like the most. I at least want people's vote. You can review the chapter if you want. I prefer a review, and the vote, but if you just wanna vote, that's fine. Here are the ideas: **

**-Story 1: **_**Projects P and F: Marissa, Leah and Candace wake up to find Phineas and Ferb gone, and what's worse is nobody remembers them! They find letters describing where the boys are. The letter claims that Phineas and Ferb are science projects and sole property of Professor Suttendapper. Now Marissa, Leah and Candace need to break into the science facility and rescue Phineas and Ferb. It's so shocking and strange, it's almost...unreal.**_

**-Story 3: **_**A Girl and Her Werewolf: Phineas is acting strange. Disappearing into the forest at night and not coming back until morning. Howls keep being heard around the forests of Danville. One night, Phineas acting scared flees to the forest, and Isabella and Ferb follow him. Eventually they split up, and Isabella becomes face to face with a werewolf! Now Isabella needs to do what she can to protect Phineas. Can she do it without revealing the werewolf's identity and sending the town into chaos though?**_

**-Story 5: **_**Dolls and Memories: Marissa is kidnapped and gets her memories wiped by a strange unheard of woman that claims to be her mother. Marissa buys it until she realizes all the household servants and guests are all dolls. Can Phineas find and save his sister...even if she doesn't remember him? (inspired by Coraline)**_

**Again I would really appreciate it if people will tell me which idea you like most. **

**Carpe Diem and Keep Moving Forward! **


End file.
